


Watch Your Step

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Mocking, Stubborn Arya, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 15 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Sandor and Arya with the prompt: Watch your step.





	

Arya thought she was so clever as she twisted around her thin little sword in the ways her teacher had shown her. All the while she thought of her list of those she wanted to kill. She thrust Needle out as she thought of the names. Joffrey may be dead but she still took joy in imagining that she had been the one to give him that blow. She took a step back and thrust her sword forward, imagining that it was going into his stupid smirking face.

Then she imagined others on her list and how she would get rid of them. The Red Witch who had taken Gendry from her. Gendry who had been her only friend, suddenly whisked away by the red haired bitch. The thoughts of what the woman would do to him twisted knots in her stomach sometimes and kept her awake at night. She did not want to think of him being hurt but for all she knew her good friend was already dead. Feeding off of that anger she swished her sword around. Her teeth were bared like a wolf, her face twist to show just how angry the thought made her. She imagined how she would slice off the breasts that all the men without banners had oogled at, how she would cry out and beg for her life. Still Arya would not give her that mercy, she did not deserve it. Instead she would give her a cut that would bleed slowly. She would let the woman lie on the could ground as he blood slowly and painfully poured out of her. Then when she thought sweet release would come Arya would announce it was for Gendry before giving her a killing blow.

Sandor sat on a tree stump and watched the curious girl as she did her sword movements. She could be good if it weren't for that tiny sword she had in her hands. She had spoken of some sentimental value which nearly made the man roll his eyes. His father had given him wooden swords as a a boy but you did not see Sandor prancing around with those. He was fairly certain he had picked meat out of his teeth with toothpicks that were larger than her precious needle as she called it. Who the fuck named their sword anyways? Stupid little cunts of boys who thought fighting was just prancing around in pretty armor and seeming brave while others did the work. He would bet good money that Loras Tyrell named his sword, he was the sort of cunt that would.

The man took a bite out of his food and watched the anger on her face. Was she going through her bloody list again? The girl went through the stupid list more than she pissed or ate, acting as if it were a daily part of her routine. He wondered who could cause such hatred in this girl, who had wronged her so. Surely she had not gotten the worst of it like her older sister had with men threatening to rape her, tearing her clothes, and humiliating her in public. Still something had to piss of the little she wolf enough to cause her to almost growl. The Stark sigil was the direwolf and oh did those Starks act like it was. His little bird had been no wolf but from the stories he had heard the rest of the Starks acted like savage wolves.

The girl was so focused on her sword work that she did not notice the large hole in the ground behind her. With every step she took she got closer to it and though Sandor wanted to ignore it he decided to tell her. He knew he would have to carry her around if she twisted an ankle so he was not willing to deal with the hassle. "Watch your step." The man called out, nodding his head to back behind the young woman where the hole was.

Arya stopped but it was only to scowl at the large man for his words. "Fuck off you stupid dog. I do not need you telling me what to do I am not stupid Joffrey or one of your other people to guard. I can take care of myself." The girl growled out with a surprising amount of anger.

The Hound rolled his eyes, "Fine you take care of yourself then." The man went back to eating and just watched the girl waiting for her to fall. The girl went back to her sword dancing and every once in a while would take a step back. 

Soon enough her steps back led to the hole that Sandor had tried to warn her about. With a thrust forward of her sword she stuck a foot back, only to stumble and fall into the hole. This caused the man to bark with laughter, amused that she had actually fallen into the hole. Arya had a surprised look on her face at first but then an angry one. 

"Oh don't look at me like that, she wolf. I warned you and still you fell into the fucking hole. Seven hells you are a stubborn little shit." Sandor told her with a laugh. The man watched her for a moment and she did not get up. He wondered if it was because she could not or if she was still in shock. Still the man walked over and grabbed hold of her hand. He pulled her up out of the hole, helping her get back her balance.

Once Arya was out of the hole she kicked the man in the shin. Sandor groaned, holding onto his knee as he glared at her. "The fuck was that for!" He asked, just as pissed off as she was now.

"You could have told me that their was a fucking hole behind me!" 

"I tried but you were too damn stubborn." Sandor told her. The man straightened himself up and went back to his seat. "See if I help you again little she bitch."

Arya glared at the man before she sat down and thought of her list.

Meryn Trant.  
Cersei Lannister.  
Joffery Baratheon.  
Illyn Payne.  
Polliver.  
The Mountain.  
Rorge.  
Walder Frey.  
Tywin Lannister.  
Melissandre.  
Beric Dondarrion.  
Thoros of Myr.  
The Hound.

Perhaps though it was time for the Hound to gain a higher spot on her list.


End file.
